Hagi's Secret & Saya's Passion
by rthomasplover
Summary: Hagi has been waiting for Saya to wake up; expecting her love. Instead Saya goes back to her usual treatment of him. What happens when Saya believes that Hagi loves someone else?


**One Shot: ****Hagi's Secret and Saya's Passion**

**Author's note: **Blood Plus does not belong to me…I'm just obsessed with it and have a wild imagination.

I love Hagi and I have always wanted to give him a chance at a different life, the entire series he is neglected. Treated like an outsider, when he is the one person that Saya should love the most he is denied, her care and even her consideration. Although I do understand that there are many factors to her neglect, I want to give him happiness too.

After Diva's death, Saya and Hagi are Paris s adjusting to the new situation with her new family. Her nieces are well behaved young ladies; Kai is married and has his own family. David and Julia have their own lives and the Red Shield has been dissolved. Hagi has been waiting for her to wake up; expecting her love. Instead Saya goes back to her usual treatment of him. What happens when Saya believes that Hagi loves someone else?

"Ai Shiteru" Saya read the words over and over again on the piece of paper that Hagi hid under the pillow when she entered the room. Jealousy shot through her, the words in Japanese that meant not just love but undying devotion. Who was he writing this for, had he met someone on one of his nights around the city. Saya, rationalized, trying desperately to convince herself that she had no right to be jealous. Possessiveness took over and the nature she usually kept at bay rose from deep inside her.

Hagi finally entered his room through the window and spotted her note in hand. His expression was cold and distant as always. Although she usually let the sting of anger go, today it infuriated her.

"Saya, I thought you were sleeping. Do you need anything?" He spoke softly however his voice held no really emotion in it. Saya didn't answer just stared her brown eyes growing red with wild, uncontrolled anger. Hagi calmly went to his instrument and pulled it out, his usual action to calm her; always meeting her needs before his own.

"What would you like to hear tonight?" He asked without meeting her gaze. No answer came only a low menacing growl escaped her.

Hagi looked up and searched her eyes trying to decipher her needs and lower his head, his un-beating heart jumped in his chest. "Would you like me to do something for you?"

"Who did you write this for?" She asked in a calmed voice that send chills down his spine; she waited and he gave her no answer only put his Cello back in its place.

"WHO!" She demanded in an eerie voice her nature spilling out.

"No one." He said restrained but a hint of pain leaked out.

"Is there someone you love out there?" The question was a growl, the paper tearing in her hands. "I own you! You will not leave me. Do you hear me! I will rip out your heart first!" Hagi stared at her as if she was a temperamental child, throwing a tantrum.

"I know my place Saya." He answered.

"I'm hungry." She said demandingly. Hagi simply opened his shirt and sat ready to nourish her. Saya hissed and grabbed him by his neck throwing him easily against the brick walk. Hagi stood up dusted his clothes and looked up expressionless.

"Come!" She ordered and he obeyed.

Sitting he waited for her bite, the only time he felt part of her life, in anguish he relish the feel of her lips against his neck. Always soft as rose pedals, every time she closed her lips and drunk, he fought off the need to moan in ecstasy. She bit down cruelly, tearing his flesh, never had she ever been this way with him. Now pain filled him and he kept silent.

"Hagi, who do you love?" Her voice was anguished. "Will you leave me for her?" She asked sinking into his lap. Saya hugged him wrapping herself around him; he remained immobile his arms at his side.

"I am bound to you forever, Saya. I will not go back on my word." His words stung deeply. Hagi was with her because he felt obligated. She pushed off his chest and punched him hard on the mouth. Hagi remained unaffected.

"Leave!" She yelled. Hagi looking as stoic as ever did not blink an eyelash. "I don't want you anymore!" Emotion flashed for a moment in his icy blue eyes and left just as fast.

"I know. However you need me" He plainly said and moved to clean his wound. Removing his shirt he reached for a clean towel. Saya stared unable to comprehend what just happened. she didn't mean the words she said, but his acceptance of that fact baffled her.

"Hagi, do you think I really feel that way?" The question seemed to crack his resolve a bit, but he composed himself quickly.

" I love someone that will never love me back, she is too high for me to reach and I do not hold delusions of her love or attention." His voice was heavy and forced. "Now you must rest, should I make you a midnight snack?" He turned his blue eyes on her once more disconnected from all emotions.

"Kiss me!" She ordered in a whisper. Hagi backed up a step, his eyes troubled.

"I cannot, please do not ask that of me." He said quietly.

"Why not?, your mine and you must do as you are told." Saya felt guilty as soon as the words left her mouth, however her resolve was set, and no one would ever take him away from her.

"I will not. I'll do anything you like, just not that." Anger rose fast and destructive inside her. Saya walked over to his towering figure and pulled him down, brushing his lips with her own. His tall body quivered lightly and she pressed her lips to his. His hands quenched at his sides, Hagi stood unmoving as she kissed his lips desperately. "Kiss me back, please." She pleaded against his lips.

Hagi could not deny her anything. Hesitantly he kissed her and back away. His body felt heavy as all the decades of control threaten to slip and he scrambled to get back to his usual calm exterior. Saya looked hurt, her eyes turned brown again stormy and dark her gaze. She took him by the hand and guided him to the bed pushed him down and climbed his stilled form.

"Kiss me like you would her." She demanded.

Hagi turned his face from her and she grabbed it harshly turning it to look in his eyes again. With her free hand she tore her shirt from her body and enjoying his startled haze. She laid herself on his chest, pressing her perfect breast to him.

"Would you like to bite me?" She asked him, knowing the desire to drink from her would be unbearable. Hagi had never drunk from her before and his blue eyes darkened with need, yet Hagi did not yield. Saya sat up taking one of his hands she traced from her neck to her breast arching her back to fill his hand. He sighed deeply and dragged a raspy "Please Saya stop." With his other hand she repeated the action, now both his hands were filled with her breast, hardening at his touch.

Saya moved his hands in a circular motion, tilting her head up, biting her bottom lip she looked down at his face flushed with undeniable barely controlled desire. She smiled and pressed herself harder against his hands until they began kneading on their own.

"Why do you love her?" Saya asked breathlessly.

"She is my all." He answered roughly. "She is my greatest sin, because I love her and I shouldn't. She is all I exist for. She is the only reason why I walk this earth; unable to eat or sleep, always thinking about her. She is my greatest sin and my most intense pleasure. I would die for one of her smiles. I would fight through herds of chiropterans for her touch and because she is the only happiness I have ever known." His blue eyes were pools of sincerity and once again she had the old Hagi before her.

"She has been my friend, my companion and my whole existence for as long as I can remember. Because my life began with her and it will end with her. There is nothing for me without her and being apart from her is unbearably painful and being near her is nearly as crushing. I know I am nothing to her, I once was but now I am only the reminder of a painful past." His gaze turned murky as if tears wanted to escape but never would. Saya shed them for him; slowly they ran down her body wetting his hands. She laid on his chest hugging him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please stay with me a little longer and I will free you to be with her, just don't leave me yet." Saya begged against his chest.

"I will stay as long as you need me." His voice rang with sincerity.

"Would you pretend I'm her and make love to me just this once please?" Her request split his soul in half, how could he make love to her, only to reign in his emotions once more. His existence would become insupportable after he knew her body, nearly impossible to stay indifferent. But she wanted this and he would grant her anything she wanted.

"Okay." He rasped out.

Lifting himself up he took her lips with feverish need, fisting her hair in his hands he licked her bottom lip, tugging slowly, she grew moist in an instant. Hagi could smell her arousal and his control slipped, he nuzzled his face at the base of her neck inhaling deeply. He licked her slowly and placed a kiss at the place her pulse beat fastest. She arched and whimpered at his touch, as if memorizing her body he worked down with gentle hands. He travelled from her neck, to her shoulder, to her collar bone, to the slow memorization of her breasts. He lingered there kneading her plum palm sized boob, teasing her nipples pinching them slowly, than rolling them with his thumb and pointer fingers.

Saya moaned and whimpered, the fire in her core burning through her, when Hagi lifted of the bed and she almost cried in protest. Until she noticed he removed his clothing, she shyly slipped out of hers too. Hagi watch her intently as her body came to full view and he groaned walking to her lifting her, Saya wrapped her legs around his narrow hips and kissed him back with the same passion as he kissed her.

Slowly he laid her on the bed and traced the length of her body drinking in every inch of her, recording every sound and every breath that escaped her. He hovered over her his gaze fixed on her face.

"I'm going to make you scream with pleasure." He promised wickedly.

Her stomach jumped, her heart raced and she was aroused even more. Hagi took her nipple suckling hard than switched back and forth making her very sensitive and wet. Her body begged for more of his touch and his hands began to trace the plains of her stomach, skipping her core. Saya squirm underneath him and shook with the force of a hurricane when he caressed between her thighs, slowly with little pressure he palmed her folds, spreading them slowly with a feather like touch. Saya arched to meet his fingers and he kept up his torture.

"Hagi, please touch me." She pleaded taking his hand and with her own directed him, letting him know exactly what she meant. He obeyed drinking in her moans and panting breaths. With his long fingers he tested her displaying his dripping fingers. Hagi met her gaze licking his fingers, smiling like a destructive angel. With blinding speed he switched to her core. Hagi bend over her wetness taking a deep breath his fangs descending. Hagi flicked her sensitive numb rapidly; when she arched her lifting from the bed he placed his hands under her lifting her to meet his torturous tongue. Madden by her sweet taste he consume her greedily, suckling at her numb as his fingers readied her passage for him, until he felt her quench around them.

"I can't wait any longer Saya, please let me loose myself in you, until we are both lost in each other. Let me love you now, I have dreamed of your body for too long. My own need consuming me for decades; you are my only love." He managed to say.

"Ai Shiteru Hagi. Please be one with me." Her voice was strained, husky from the lingering spasms of her orgasm. Hagi kissed her thoroughly leaving her breathless, taking his manhood in his hands; he damned the head with her wetness.

"Ai shiteru." He said in her ear as he entered her than slowly pulled out. Wanting to see if she was comfortable he hovered over her, his head at her entrance, instinctively she thrust forward feeling his thickness and his length fill her to the tip. There she fell whole, until he retracted only to fill her again. The next few hours were blurs of thrust, panting and blood. Their chiropteran natures took hold and they shared in body and blood. The first bite was Saya's as she climaxed she bit into his shoulder fusing them both in ecstasy, her power spilling over to him and he convulsed riding the high of spilling inside his lover. Something unnatural since he was Diva's groom, but it went on unnoticed in passionate embraces; Saya drifted a sleep after making love tirelessly. Hagi held her close smiling as he watched her sleep.

"I'm inside of you love." He whispered in her ear and for the first time in a very long time Hagi fell asleep too.


End file.
